Smiling death
by shadow staff
Summary: Yondaime had a backup plan. Orochimaru's seal triggered it. Kyuubi interfered with it. Oh dear.


**Chapter 1**

It was a nice quiet normal day in training ground 44.

"GOGYOU FUIN!"

"AAAARGH!"

"NARUTO!"

Or at least as quiet as a place where people were encouraged to kill and maim each other for the purpose of getting promoted can be.

The next day

A lone girl sat in a dim clearing surrounded by immense trees, barely staying awake. She glanced over her shoulder at the two bodies lying in the shade of one of the massive trees. Or at least, one body and one cocoon of dark red energy.

'_Naruto…what did that man do to you.'_

Now normally the girl, who as you may have guessed was team seven's resident pinkette Sakura, would be only worried about Sasuke. Not to say that she wasn't worried about him, ever since he had been bitten by that grass nin he had been running a high fever and was obviously in pain. However his plight seemed miniscule compared with what had happened to their blonde teammate.

Shortly after the fight with the grass nin the blonde had started to have wisps of red charka moving around his body. The charka didn't seem to harm the blonde, but it was still unusual. Sakura had never read about any type of red chakra that could be produced by humans or seals, maybe Naruto had some kind of kekkei genkai? It would explain his abnormal levels of stamina.

However after roughly two hours more of the red chakra had started to started to appear, until it eventually obscured the blond completely. Sakura had panicked and tried to pull the boy out of the cloud of chakra only to find that the chakra had turned solid and all efforts had been fruitless, and costly. Sakura grumbled, '_I am _so_ making him pay for that kunai, it was the 17__th__ kunai that I found at Sasuke's favorite training ground. Oh yes, he'll pay. In ryou or blood, I don't care, he'll pay.'_

Crack

'_What!?_' Sakura's head whipped around to the source of the noise drawing a kunai at the same time only to see a squirrel. Sakura sighed, '_Damn it this forest is getting to me, and without Sasuke or Naruto I can't fight an entire team of genin, and I doubt any of them will just leave us if they don't find a scroll.'_ Sakura thought as she gazed at the squirrel. Suddenly her eyes widened as she threw the kunai at the squirrel only to hit right in front of the small creature, startling it so that it ran away. '_Thank Kami, it didn't trigger the trap.'_

"ZANKUHA!"

'_I hate this forest.'_

"Hmph, Konoha scum. It's like they're coming out of the woodwork. So what, you weaklings are supposed to be a threat? Heh, I doubt you could touch me." Zaku boasted.

The menacing Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, already bulging with veins, at the arrogant sound nin. '_Hmmph, this year's rookies aren't too strong. Four of them have fought these sound nin and only one of them is out of commission, and that's only because of her teammates. And as strong as Lee is even he can't beat a whole team by himself. But what's with the Uchiha, I thought that the scion of the Hyuuga clan's rival's would be able to take on any aspiring chunin, as long as he had backup. But what is with their teammate? I think that's Hinata's crush.'_ Neji's scowl briefly deepened at the thought of the heiress._ 'How is he producing so much chakra, why is it red, and is he taller than before?'_ Neji blinked as he saw movement in his peripheral vision. '_Well now, this should be interesting.'_

"It looks like, I don't need to bother."

Zaku blinked, "Wha? What are you on abou-?"

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

'_What'_ was the collective thought of all of the genin (sans Neji) as they all whipped their heads around to the tree where Sasuke and Naruto lay.

Sakura was ecstatic. Sasuke was awake they could win this now. '_But whats with those markings.'_ She wondered, staring at the strange tomoe like markings on the Uchiha's skin. '_Maybe they have something to do with the Sharingan, their the same as the marks in his eyes after all._'

"Sakura, who was it?"

Dosu stared at the newly awakened Uchiha. '_That's Orochimaru's Curse seal. What is going on here?_'

"Sasuke, You're awa-"

"Heh, it was me."

Sasuke turned his attention to the black haired sound nin.

"You?"

"Yeah, that's right. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Kill you."

'_Sasuke that's not like you._'

Flashback

"My ambition is to kill a certain man."

Flashback end

'_Okay so maybe it is._'

"ZAKU NO!"

"Bring it Uchiha!"

"Heh, take this, Katon style: Housenka no jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke as he shot a series of fireballs at his opponent.

"Ha! Fire techniques, their useless against me! ZANKUHA!" Zaku screamed as he fired gale force winds at the incoming fireballs, blowing them away only to see a series of shuriken flying at him.

'_Kisama, hiding shuriken in the fireballs._' Zake cursed as he leapt out of the way.

'_Heh, checkmate. These weaklings put too much stock in friendship_.'

"Take this Sasuke, Zankuha!" Zaku once again fired his air blasts at Sasuke, only this time he had positioned himself so that even if he dodged, Sakura would be hit by the blast.

As the dust settled after the attack neither of the two team seven members were visible.

"Ha ha! I got the both! Mission accomplished." Zaku gloated, until a voice sounded behind him.

"Think again."

"Wha?" Was the, intellectual response given by Zaku as he stared at Sasuke standing at the base of a tree with Sakura on the ground behind him.

'_He saved himself and his teammate! How fast is this guy?_'

"Now then let's finish this." Sasuke blurred out of sight.

"Wha?" Zaku was cut off by a slight movement in the air. Experience from fighting, and losing to, Dosu told him one thing.

"You seem proud of these arms of yours."

That someone had just appeared behind him.

Sasuke grabbed Zaku's wrists, drew them behind his victims back and just as he planted his foot on Zaku's back.

"Maa? That's an unusual pose there Sasuke."

'_What? Who?'_ Was the collective thought of all genins present, as Naruto emerged from the shadows of the tree.

Only he didn't look like Naruto. After all, Naruto doesn't have silver hair. Naruto isn't as tall as Sasuke, grown to the point where his clothes no longer fit him properly. Naruto doesn't have eyes closed to the point where you can't see the whites of his eyes (at least, not unless he's smiling like an idiot). He didn't carry a wazikashi at his waist either.

However only Sakura, Choji and Shikamaru. The three people present who had spent he most time around Naruto, willingly or not, noticed possibly the most crucial change in the ex-blonde. His smile, once the kind of smile that either makes everyone around them either smile themselves, punch his face in, or in the case of Hinata and a few teenage girls in wave country blush, was now the kind of smile that chills anyone who sees it. If anything it was even scarier than either Neji's or Sasuke's smirks, and anyone who has ever had to spar against either of the two prodigies will freely admit that there are few things outside of the jounin class that can freak out a nin more than those damned smirks.

All in all. Naruto no longer looked like, well, Naruto.

"Dobe? What the hell."

"Maa, I just thought that a change was needed. And you're one to talk, eh teme? Going to take on that whole team by yourself eh?" Naruto questioned in a cheerful voice, as if they weren't in a deadly situation.

And that freaky smile grew even bigger.

Sasuke smirked. "Hmmph. Well this asshole had the gal to hurt Sakura, so I call him."

As he finished talked Sasuke simultaneously pushed Zaku in the back with his foot while pulling on his arms.

Zaku screamed as his arms were pulled out of their sockets.

"But you can have the other one, kitsune dobe." (AN: Sasuke doesn't know about Kyuubi, in Japan people with narrow eyes are often nicknamed kitsune)

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto smirked drawing his new blade and turning to Dosu, who could only stare as the situation kept getting worse.

'_Damnit. First these other genin show up. Then our target gets up with a curse seal. And now this bastard, who I'm pretty sure was that blonde idiot from the first exam gets up all different and is now gonna kill me. What is going on here? Wait, what's this?_'

"NARUTO SASUKE STOP!" Both boys blinked and turned to their crying teammate. "THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! Please," Sakura sobbed as she collapsed to her knees, "Stop."

Naruto just blinked at the girl and shrugged, startling everyone who knew him at his blasé attitude towards his teammate. Sasuke on the other hand grunted before collapsing to the ground as the marks receded.

'_Thank the Kamis. Now maybe we can survive this.'_

"Sasuke, it's clear that we cannot defeat you at the moment," reaching into his sleeve Dosu continued, "We will give you our scroll if you let us leave."

Sasuke nodded. It was a simple choice, they needed a scroll and to continue fighting would upset Sakura further.

As Dosu was turning around to leave, carrying his unconscious teammates, Sakura cried out.

"Wait! What does Orochimaru want? What did he do to Sasuke and Naruto?"

Dosu turned his head so as to see the pinkette.

"I don't know."

And with that, they were gone.

Shikamaru looked on as Team 9 left with the newly roused Lee. '_Speaking of which we should get going too. However, it's too troublesome to convince Ino to leave so soon. And in the meantime…'_ Shikamaru's train of thought ended as he looked at the former blonde, who was still smiling while looking around the clearing.

"Yo, Naruto." The now silver haired genin turned to the Shadow user, still with that smile. "What's up with the new look, dyed your hair to imitate hour Sensei eh? And where's your Hitae-ate?"

The silver haired boy blinked at the questions. "oh my Hitae-ates hanging off my belt, and as for the hair…well, I don't know if you need too know."

'_Troublesome smartass._' "Why not satiate my curiosity then."

"Because," The silver haired boy chirped happily. "If it's to do with what I think it is, then telling you might just get you killed."

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"Really?"

"Really."

'_Troublesome_.'

"Hey Shikamaru! Let's go already!"

'_As much as I want to know, it's more troublesome to hear her scream at me._'

"Whatever Naruto, see you later."

"Bye bye." Naruto said, far too happily for Shikamaru's liking.

'_Just wait Naruto, I'll find out soon enough. Damn it I forgot to ask about the sword._'

Now as lazy as Shikamaru was, he loved games and puzzles. And when he got interested by a puzzle he'd keep at it until he had beaten it. Granted most puzzles were completed within minutes of grabbing his interest but nonetheless he finished them. And now he had found another puzzle in the form of Naruto. In the academy Naruto had been fun, but annoyingly loud and dense. However he was able to avoid ninja after his pranks and usually it had been Iruka who caught the boy, granted the ninja hadn't been allowed to use deadly force or ANBU but still, an academy student had been able to out maneuver them, and without extra training like himself or the other clan heirs. Now he had gone through this incredible change and coupled with his ridiculously massive chakra reserves the question arose, just who was Naruto?

Tower in the Forest of Death

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Abumi Zaku. Would both fighters please come down to the arena floor."

"Well Naruto, good luck." Kakashi smiled down his student, at least, we must assume he's smiling beneath that mask. '_What happened to you Naruto, did Orochimaru mean to do this, and if so, why? And where did the sword come from?_'

"Heh, thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled up at his sensei, not that he had ever stopped smiling and walked down to the arena where Zaku was already waiting, both arms in a sling.

"Hmmph," Zaku grunted. "I wanted to fight Sasuke to pay him back for what he did to me, but I guess I'll settle for killing his teammate."

Naruto's smile grew even bigger, showing a few gleaming teeth, thankfully not shining like Gai's and Lee's.

"Luck must be with me today. Out of the twenty ninja here, there are only three that I don't have to worry about holding back against and I drew one of them."

"You kill me? Yeah right. You won't even be able to scratch me before I kill you."

"Well now, we'll just have see about that."

In the audience several people looked down at Naruto worriedly. Sarutobi had a good idea about what happened to the boy, but to know for sure he'd have to check the seal first. Sakura looked down thinking back to how ruthless her teammate had been against the Kiri nins in the forest earlier. Hinata looked on worried about how the boy she admired so much had changed over only three days. He had grown to the point where his jacket could no longer be zipped up and the collar had been torn off, his sleeves now only reached his wrists and his pants only just went beyond his knees. His hair had changed and his eyes, his bright eyes, were no longer visible so she didn't know if those had changed either. It was just so, surreal.

Next to her Kiba grunted. "Looks like that sound nin will be in the finals. Doesn't matter if the dobe dyed his hair he'll still lose."

'_No Kiba,_' Hinata thought staring at Naruto. '_Even before Naruto was strong, he'll win._'

On the arena floor the two fighters were standing across from each other, smirking.

"Contestants ready?"

"Yeah." Chimed Naruto.

"Sure, whatever."

"Very well," Hayate raised his hand and then bringing it down declared. "Hajime!"

Zaku smirked, pulling a trembling right arm from the sling.

"Looks like this arm still has some life left in it." Zaku rushed at naruto drwing his arm back. "And even with one arm tied I'll still crush you!" He yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto only for it to be blacked.

"Heh, still think you can win." Naruto smirked. Zaku's smirk grew even bigger.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled opening his hand. "ZANKUHA!" firing the blast of air at Naruto, sending him flying. Only for the Konoha boy to burst in a puff of smoke.

'_What!_'

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled eyes wide. "Kawairimi?"

"No." Shino spoke up. "From the beginning of the fight it was a clone, the real Naruto hasn't set foot on the arena floor yet." His canine using teammate turned on him.

"Then where is he!?" Kiba demanded. Shino's only response was to look up. Kiba also looked up, along with Hinata and the other Konoha genin to see Naruto falling from the ceiling surrounded by clones.

"Wait, since when has Naruto been able to make clones? Let alone solid clones, and why did it burst into smoke? Don't solid clones use some type of medium?"

Kurenai replied. "Naruto uses shadow clones, they take up a ridiculous amount of chakra, but they don't need a medium and can think independently." Her eyes too widened as she saw the sword each of the Naruto's were wearing. '_Kenjutsu? What are you teaching this kid Kakashi?_'

As this was happening Zaku had too seen the falling Naruto's and had aimed his hand at them. "You're too slow, now die! ZANKUHA!" He screamed firing his air cannon at them destroying all bar one of the falling Narutos. This Naruto instead of being hit by the incoming wind attack had been pushed out of the way by the others and landed lightly on the floor. "Hah, so the real one comes out to play does it."

Naruto smirked.

"Maa, you're a boring opponent aren't ya? Only one type of attack and a limited one at that? Very well let's finish this." Naruto's grin grew even wider as he pulled out a scroll.

Zaku scowled. "You have the guts to insult my technique but all you're using is clones. You don't stand a chance loser. Just give up and go home."

Naruto still didn't stop smiling. '_What is with this guy, does he ever stop smiling? And what's with that scroll?_'

Naruto spoke up unraveling the scroll as he did so revealing the text. "You know what this is?" He said in a sing-song voice biting his thumb as he spoke. "It's the instrument of your death."

Kurenai stared at the boy. '_I know that Kakashi uses a scroll to summon his ninken, did he teach Naruto how to do it as well?_' She looked over at Kakashi who to her shock was also staring, his eye wide, at Naruto. '_He has no idea! What is going on?_'

Naruto drew his thumb down the scroll across the kanji, causing all of team nine and all of the jounin in the room to gasp, and rolled up the scroll with flick of his wrist.

"Ready to die Zaku?"

"Hmmph, what's a scroll gonna do? Give me a papercut."

Naruto's smile grew bigger still, now showing off a lot of teeth. "No, this."

And then he slammed the scroll on the ground and was then surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

Zaku's eyes narrowed at the cloud of smoke. Suddenly the smoke was blown away revealing Naruto standing behind a … well, demon.

It was slightly taller than the boy, black skin covered its whole body with two horns protruding from its skull. Red eyes stared at Zaku as its knuckles brushed the ground, its arms were huge with hands to match. All in all, it was a terrifying sight.

Zaku stared horrified, "Su-su-summoning!"

Naruto smirked from behind the demon. "That's right."

Sakura gaped at her teammate. "Kakashi-sensei, how the hell did Naruto do that ?!"

Kakashi stared at his student. Something was off here, there wasn't a summoning scroll in Konoha like that and! Oh he spotted something, something very small and unnoticeable that not many would realize looking down at the now silver haired boy. "Very clever Naruto."

Sakura stared at her sensei. "What sensei? What did he do?"

"He's going to win this in true ninja fashion. With deception and trickery."

Sakura blinked. Kakashi eye smiled at her.

"Just watch Sakura. You'll soon see." He said turning back the fight.

On the arena floor Zaku was slowly backing away from his opponent.

"What's the matter Zaku scared." Zaku stopped backing away and scowled at his enemy who smiled in return. "Well, I think that we've dragged this on long enough. Now I think I'll have my pet kill you." And with that comment the beast leapt into action straight for Zaku who smirked, drawing his other arm out of the sling.

"Heh, didn't see this coming did you bastard. ULTIMATE ZANKUHA!" He screamed firing an intensely powerful blast at the incoming demon.

Only for it to burst into smoke.

Zaku's eyes widened. '_A summoned creature should have been able to take more than that so-'_

"Surprise." Came Naruto's voice from behind him before an incredible pain erupted from his chest as Naruto's wazikashi burst through piercing his lung. Zaku screamed only to start coughing blood as Naruto withdrew his blade and nonchalantly tore off a piece of cloth from his sleeve to wipe the blood form his blade.

"Bye bye, Abumi. Better luck in the afterlife."

He never stopped smiling.


End file.
